Suggestions
Work in progress LordLancelot007 (talk) 23:14, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Game-play / UI More info for Survivors in Mission Add how much damage and health our survivors have in mission, make it visible when we select them. Color the health bar during mission, like on summary screen. Display how many items we have & increase it Add a display for the Weapons & armor we currently have 100/140 in the workshop. Each extra survivor slot unlocked should increase the number of items we can have by 5 or 10. Trait summary From every character icon (in mission, camp or mission loadout screen) there is a small 'i' (information) icon. When selected, a window opens that displays a summary screen showing all armor, weapon and character traits. Selecting each trait provides the trait description. More info in Memorial Rarity (1-5*), Level, Time of when they joined us, and so on... Reward Bronze Silver Gold Tickets From chest All chest from challenge, guild reward, story mission, exploration mission, daily quest and so on. No ticket should give 70% 1*, 25% 2*, 5% 3* Bronze ticket should give 98% 3*, 1% 4*, 1% 5* Silver ticket should give 99% 4*, 1% 5* Gold ticket should give 5* Items should be at the recommended level for the mission, but maximum your highest lv survivor you can train. Chest not tie to a mission (like daily mission) should give items -1 to +1 the maximum your highest lv survivor you can train. Chest from Gear Crate (Trade goods) should always be items your highest lv survivor you can train. Camp Walkers They should also drop gas and Trade Goods. The gold they drop should increase with your player level. Aside from clicking the target icon to kill the walkers, we could also just simply click them if we see them as well. Free Video In the open chest screen, why not increase the # of times we can use the watch free video option to 10, or even unlimited. More chests for us, more adds revenue, WIN/WIN. Radio We need a new radio call system, the DEV say the are currently working on it. Survivors Rescue Missions Their current LV should equal the LV of the walker around them, but reduced to current max possible lv survivor for example in update1.6 level 16. Daily Quest 3 per day, with room for 5. Add new type of mission like: Kill x amount of normal / Armored / Fat walkers Weekly Quest 1 special quest per week that give 3 chests with gold ticket. It has it own slot appear Monday morning. Weekends Event Monthly login bonus Add a login bonus each day you log in you get a reward, if you miss a day you continue where your at, it just mean you will not reach the best rewards at the end. Weapons & Armors Recycling Items We want more xp recovered for scrapping upgraded items. Spending 700K to upgrade then getting back 4K is not fun. Give us 50% of the xp spent. Reduce the time needed for upgrade Reduce the time needed to upgrade weapons & armor by at least 50%, 75% would be better. It take a long time to gather the supplies, and the lives of items are very short. Workshop Enemies Human enemies Human enemies should give XP. (a lot more than walkers) We should get their weapon & armors has extra loot If they go in a struggle do not remove a star from us. Excess damage from their health bar (shield) should be applied to their bleeding bar, so it is possible to kill them in 1 shot at low level. Human enemies bruiser should follow the same rule of player bruiser. Body shot & no stun. Gold Reduce the price of the gold package by at least 25% you will sell more. Guild Add Co-Leader (above elder) who will become Leader after 30 days inactivity of the current Leader. Bundle Reduce the Price of your bundle by at least 25% you will sell a lot more. Let us choose from all class bundle at any times, you sell more. Add weapon & armor of the specific class instead of just the weapon. Gas When you get gas has a reward you should be able to go above your normal maximum. for example 23/18, or it becomes 18/20 + 5 bonus gas. That way you can hoard some of the gas you get and you use it when your normal gas runs out. Nothing worse than losing a reward. Leaderboard Personal & Guild Leaderboard ( and all type of leaderboard) need to be reset every X times (can be every 2 weeks, every 1 or 2 months) to become a true competition. New Weapons Crossbow New alternate weapon for Hunter / Shooter*: Medium damage, only 1 target, does not make noise. *Normal shooter weapon are High Damage, so they have reduced damage, while gaining silence shot. Shotgun New alternate weapon for Hunter / Assault: High Damage, short range up to 3 spaces, up to 3 targets next to each other. Knock-back: When shooting adjacent target it cause them to move away 1 space. Survivors New Item Slot Survivor should be able to carry 1 consumable item beside their weapon & armor. Med kit, Grenade, smoke grenade, silencer (gun do not attract walker for 3 turns), music box (walker move toward the box), bloody shirt (immune to walkers for 2 turns), RPG etc... Class Class Change Scouts Scouts should have 3 AP per turn (maximum 1 attack or over-watch per turn) Scouts charge ability should only take 1 kill to fill (instead of the current 2) Scouts should be able to move after an attack if they have AP left. Bruisers Should have 75% immunity to stun from other Bruisers and Fat walker (no immunity against Assault). Should have the ability to shield other survivors (other than other bruiser) touching them, this would grant them 33% immunity to stun from other Bruisers and Fat walker. Bruisers Weapon When the extra stun trait is rolled for a new Bruiser weapon, if it Silver or Gold put it in bronze slot and bump the other up, since their is no benefit for silver or Gold. New Class Combat MedicMedic charge ability heal in a radius similar to bruisers charge stun. Everything else same has current Scout (weapons, armors, stats). Maybe some sort of class that lights zombies on fire in a large radius? Outpost The name of the outpost should be the player name & his guild name. (Currently missing guild name) Raid Keep the Raid fuel cost at 1. It is for now temporary at 1 fuel, but the DEV said the cost will go up. Add a revenge button, to allow a raid against someone who raided you. (revenge could ignore Protection) Improved matchmaking: depending on Council, Outpost, Walker Pit level and current Influence Add replay of when we are Raided Allow us to raid yourself to test our defense. Managing the Outpost Can we have a legend for the outpost while doing it. Walls, low walls, doors, crates, flags, those red triangles, etc. Make the trained walker have an option just like with defender survivors (Aware, hunting, wandering). Outpost Need more description of what it does in game. (unlock map that allow more walker to be paced). Walker Pit Need more description of what it does in game. Trade Goods shop Add option to buy things with Influence. Add option to buy supplies and XP with Trade Goods. Add option to buy phone with Trade Goods. Add option to buy legendary weapons with Trade Goods (instead of both weapons and armor in same chest). Add option to buy legendary armors with Trade Goods (instead of both weapons and armor in same chest). Add option to buy a kit: Epic (4*) one weapon and armor of a specific survivor class with Trade Goods. Forum http://forums.nextgames.com/walkingdead/discussion/3918/all-the-suggestions-what-do-you-think#latest